Aquella Promesa
by Farz882
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que conversaron seriamente sobre ese tema, ¿acaso recordará lo que le dijo aquella vez? ¿Recordará la confianza que le hizo sentir? ¿Habrá olvidado? / Frienship más que todo Charlotte e Ichika


Hola al lector(?).

Es mi primer OSIS o mejor dicho One-Shot de Infinite Stratos, acerca de esta pareja que es mi favorita (Aunque el fic sea Frienship). Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

— ¿Se habrá olvidado de nuestra "promesa"?

La fría noche envolvía a la prestigiosa academia IS. Se podía sentir las leves brisas del otoño, época relajante, si es que relajante podría usarse adecuadamente en este tipo de academia. Pues, combatir casi todos (por no decir todos) los días con los IS, resultaba algo agotador.

No obstante, estaban en un periodo corto, pero a la vez 'glorioso' llamado vacaciones. Así es, los exámenes habían terminado (recién) y podrían descansar al menos un poco. Con el ajetreo, por así decirlo, de las diversas pruebas tanto físicas como teóricas, no alcanzó el tiempo para realizar otra actividad que no sea estudiar y practicar.

— Quien sabe, ahora parece preocupado por otra cosa. — Suspiró. — Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Al menos yo… debería buscar una solución…

Volvió a suspirar para luego sonreír levemente y dirigir su vista al cielo estrellado. Esta joven, de cabello largo y rubio, de ojos de un precioso tono parecido al violeta, responde al nombre de Charlotte; se encontraba con ambas manos en la nuca, recostada sobre el gras del amplio lugar, rodeada de algunos árboles.

— Ichika…

Su pasado no era el más alegre, recordarlo solo causaba dolor, una angustia que, usualmente, solía disfrazar con una leve sonrisa de resignación al porvenir. Regresando al presente, debido al periodo de vacaciones, muchas de las alumnas regresaban a casa a visitar a sus respectivas familias… ¿A dónde iría ella?

Si bien es cierto, antes había salido de la academia y se había hospedado en un hotel normal. No es que el dinero faltase, mas tampoco quería usar el suyo en lujos y otras cosas. Al menos no por ahora.

— ¿Qué debería hacer? — Se cuestionó unos instantes. — No debería depender tanto de él, para empezar… pero… pero… fue como una luz de esperanza cuando… se ofreció a ayudarme.

Era cierto, ¿cómo una persona puede ayudar a otra que le ha mentido? Sin duda alguna, él era un idiota, pero ese idiota tenía un gran corazón, y había logrado cautivarla. La cautivó a tal punto de comportarse diferente cuando se encontraba a su lado, a tal punto de poder soñar despierta, a tal punto de sentir que volaba al tomarle la mano.

Suspiró de nuevo. Deberían darle un premio por suspirar demasiado.

Le gustase o no, el solo pensar en ese chico, le devolvía tantos recuerdos.

Le gustase o no, él fue quien vio (por accidente) varias partes de su cuerpo (por no decir todo) desnudo.

Le gustase o no, él era a quien amaba.

Sin embargo, él era quien en ese preciso instante debería estar con otra chica. A veces sentía que no era competencia para ella, aunque, por alguna razón, algo la motivaba a seguir luchando por él, luchando hasta que se diera cuenta que lo había perdido. Para su buena suerte, eso no pasaba… aún.

Algo le decía… que pronto ocurriría.

Su sonrisa no tardó en desaparecer; se cubrió los ojos con su brazo derecho, con el fin de ocultar las pequeñas lagrimitas que se asomaban por sus bellos ojos. Su esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que unas cuantas lograron escapar, mas reprimió las demás.

— No puedo creer que pensar eso, me ponga así. — Se burló de sí.

Después de eso, silencio.

No supo cuánto pasó, pero el abrir sus ojos nuevamente… notaba el lugar más desolado y frío que antes, ¿qué había pasado? La respuesta era simple, se había quedado dormida. Al menos nadie la había visto llorando, si le preguntasen el porqué de sus lágrimas, se hubiese enrojecido a más no poder.

Sonrió al pensar en eso. No obstante, era hora de regresar a su dormitorio, ya pensaría bien su futuro con calma.

Y sobre lo otro, debía ir haciéndose la idea, supuso.

Sin perder más tiempo, se levantó, se estiró un poco y se dispuso a caminar algo cabizbaja. Sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos, algo inevitable para su mala suerte; aun así, siguió su caminata. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no oyó que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, no se percató de él, hasta que le tomó de la mano.

— Char, ¿no me escuchas? — Escuchó a alguien preguntar.

No pudo evitar gritar por el susto recibido.

— A-ah, I-Ichika. — Dijo aún sorprendida.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó confundido el joven.

— Eh… yo… sí, sí. — Logró responder como pudo — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— Te estaba llamando y no me contestabas. — Comentó el de cabellos oscuros haciendo notar su preocupación.

— Ah… — Rio nerviosa — Solo… solo estaba… pensando. — Terminó diciendo con pesadez.

— ¿Are?

— ¿Y tú no estabas con Shinonono-san? — Vaya cambio de tema que estaba haciendo, realmente fue algo sin pensar, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Por alguna razón, la respuesta que su "amigo" podría dar, le daba curiosidad, e incluso algo de ansiedad. No era el más listo de los jóvenes y era algo lento con las mujeres (a pesar de ser el único varón del instituto). Aguardó unos segundos en silencio por la dichosa respuesta, que bien podría ser algo vago y nada productivo, pero en fin…

— ¿Houki? Pues, sí. — Contestó Ichika para luego cruzarse de brazos. — Ya sabes, es mi amiga desde la infancia, así que pasaba el rato con ella hasta que me avisaron que no aparecías por ningún lado, así que considerando la hora, salí a buscarte. — Finalizó asintiendo con la cabeza unas cuantas veces.

— ¿Buscarme? — Se preguntó por lo bajo, sintiendo con un leve rubor aparecía en su rostro.

Actuar así delante de él, era algo que no podía evitar por más que quisiera. En muchas ocasiones se auto llamaba "Idiota" por no tener un comportamiento normal con él. Si bien no era la más atrevida de todas y, si bien su naturaleza era tranquila (tímida en ocasiones), Ichika, con solo aparecer, lograba desorbitarla.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía bien.

— Se preocupa por mí. — Susurró la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Na-nada, nada. — Oh sí, este era el momento perfecto para decirse idiota.

— En ese caso, regresemos al edificio. — Propuso el de ojos de un tono rojizo.

— Yo… — Comenzó a decir Charlotte algo decaída.

Algo en ella quería hablarle de lo que sentía en ese momento, el miedo por no saber sobre el futuro que le esperaba si regresaba con su padre… bueno, por el fraude, sabía que la prisión era segura. No tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza unos instantes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Char? — Se animó a preguntar su compañero nuevamente.

Contra todo pronóstico de la joven francesa, su amigo, logró notar algo diferente en sus ojos. Al parecer, había quedado un leve rastro de sus lágrimas. Quizás, mientras dormía también lloró.

— ¿Estabas llorando? — Preguntó con suma preocupación, para luego acercarse a ella y verla directamente a los ojos.

— ¡No! — Negó al instante, evadiendo la mirada con rapidez.

Sin embargo, no pudo evadirlo por mucho tiempo más, debido a que el de cabello negro-azulado, la tomó por los hombros y la vio directamente a los ojos una vez más. Ante el contacto visual un calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, un calor que aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaban así.

— Es solo que… — Intentaba explicar.

— La verdad. — La interrumpió para soltarla, y esperar el relato. Detestaba ver a sus amigas en ese estado, y si él podía ayudar, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Es por eso que ella se enamoraba más de él.

Intentó con todo su ser confesarle sus sentimientos, pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Intentó explicarle el miedo que tenía de perderlo, de no poder estar con él, con el mismo resultado. Por último, una de las razones por las que podría justificar su estado, logró salir.

— Solo pensaba, en qué haría cuando el instituto ya no me haga inmune a las normas de mi país. — Anunció para agachar la cabeza.

— Habíamos quedado en resolver eso entre los dos. — Dijo el muchacho algo intranquilo.

— Lo sé… pero, pensé que… — Intentaba excusarse —, que tenías algo más importante qué hacer.

— Estamos hablando de algo importante, ¿cómo iba a dejarte de lado? — Espetó con cierto fastidio. — Además, fue una promesa.

Aunque si bien era cierto, no podía culparla por pensar eso, la cuestión era que él tampoco tenía buenas ideas y, a pesar de investigar, no encontraba mucho… por eso, por eso no quería hablar mucho del tema, no quería decepcionarla. Quería llegar con algo novedoso, algo que pueda solucionar todo.

La de ojos violetas, solo se limitó a callar.

— Quería darte buenas noticias cuando habláramos de este tema, he estado buscando, Char. — Admitió. Posteriormente le volvió a tomar de los hombros — Además, no debes cargar con todo tú sola, ya te lo he dicho. Confía más en los demás, juntos saldremos de esta.

Esa escena les trajo recuerdos a ambos, aquella vez que él prometió apoyarla, aquella vez que le dijo esas mismas palabras y le pidió que confiase en él. Por alguna razón, ambos sonrieron en ese instante. La jovencita dejó de sentirse sola, y solo podía sonreír levemente, una sonrisa sincera curvó sus labios.

— Gra… Gracias. — Logró articular para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarle.

Tal fue la fuerza del abrazo que Ichika logró sentir dos pequeños bultos, bultos que lo hicieron sonrojar al instante y tímidamente decir: "Me… están tocando…"

Ni bien la frase se terminó, ella se separó al instante, sonrojada; evadió la mirada, no obstante se giró para verlo una vez más y decir: "Ichika pervertido".

— ¡¿Eh?! — Intentó defenderse en vano.

Char… rio, y con una sonrisa más amplia, le tomó del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico. Quizás no era el mejor en los momentos 'románticos' pero ella así lo amaba, además aunque sus dudas no hayan sido del todo resueltas, sabía que él no la dejaría sola.

Ahora solo quedaba luchar por él, hasta el final.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás en un futuro estén juntos como más que simples amigos.

Y así, juntos, regresaron tranquilamente y con calma.

Aquella promesa, seguía y seguiría en pie.

FIN.

* * *

Espero haya gustado, y sobre todo que les haya hecho pasar un grato momento de lectura. Críticas y Sugerencias son bienvenidas, siempre. Y, creo que no se me olvida nada(?). Hasta la siguiente ocasión.


End file.
